


peace

by enbymickey



Series: season 11 one shots. [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 11x04, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Scene, Season/Series 11, because he deserves it i think, fill in, little spoon ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymickey/pseuds/enbymickey
Summary: “Stop worrying so much.” Ian blinks a few times in confusion. How could Mickey possibly know he’s worried when his eyes are still closed?“Your eyes aren’t even open, dumbass.”“My fuckin’ eyes don’t need to be open to know that you’re worried.” Mickey’s eyes finally do open though and his fingers gently wrap around Ian’s wrist, thumb rubbing against Ian’s skin there. He nods slightly after a moment like he’s confirming that he was right and Ian hates it but he doesn’t have the energy to fight right now.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: season 11 one shots. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047916
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that we haven't gotten a morning scene yet should be illegal so here's 1k of just, morning stuff. ian's sad but mickey is there and it's kinda cute. it's not my favorite but i just think that morning scenes are important. yes this is loosely based off that haley and nathan scene because : ) it fits : ) thank you to shelby for reading this over and thank you to my eight friends. love you <3

Ian’s already been awake for several hours when his usual morning alarm goes off. If he could find a way to strangle a sound then the annoying default alarm would be the first on his list. He sighs heavily, struggling to find the strength to reach over and turn it off from where it lays on the nightstand but eventually he does shut it off. 

He doesn’t get up though because he can’t find a reason to. He doesn’t have a job to go to and there’s no one that needs help with kids today. There’s nothing to do today and he’s never been good with doing nothing. It makes him feel useless. He needs a purpose again. 

He will just lay in bed today as the outside world continues on without him. 

Mickey’s hand on his shoulder makes him feel good though. It helps. It reminds him that he is loved even though he can’t really see why right now. It’s also helpful because if Mickey’s laying there next to him with his hand on his shoulder then he’s not out in the world doing something stupid that could get him arrested. If Mickey’s lying there next to him then he can’t lose him. 

At that thought, Ian rolls over and looks at Mickey. He almost wants to cry because Mickey looks peaceful in a way he’s never been before now. He reaches out to press his palm against Mickey’s cheek and Mickey doesn’t flinch awake but instead moves closer to him in his sleep. Ian smiles at that. 

Mickey’s safe. Mickey’s here. Right now that’s the only thing that’s keeping Ian going. 

“Fuckin’ creep.” Mickey whispers with his eyes closed. 

Ian laughs just a little bit and rubs his thumb over Mickey’s chin. 

“You’re my husband.” Ian says so quietly and with so much softness. So much care. Like even saying the words mean something to him. 

“Yeah, I was there.” Mickey’s eyes are still closed but he’s leaning into Ian’s touch and smiling. 

“That means it’s legal for me to stare at you as much as I want.” 

Ian leans forward and kisses the middle of Mickey’s forehead then down his face to his lips. He can’t imagine not being able to do this in the morning anymore. He knows what it’s like to be without him. He doesn’t want that ever again. 

He needs to get up and find a job that can make him enough money so Mickey doesn’t have to do illegal bullshit. So that Ian isn’t at risk of losing Mickey. So that - 

“Stop worrying so much.” Ian blinks a few times in confusion. How could Mickey possibly know he’s worried when his eyes are still closed?

“Your eyes aren’t even open, dumbass.” 

“My fuckin’ eyes don’t need to be open to know that you’re worried.” Mickey’s eyes finally do open though and his fingers gently wrap around Ian’s wrist, thumb rubbing against Ian’s skin there. He nods slightly after a moment like he’s confirming that he was right and Ian hates it but he doesn’t have the energy to fight right now. 

Ian feels like he could cry again so his eyes shut and he nods once too. “I have to take my meds.” He doesn’t want to move though. He doesn’t want to take them though. God, he doesn’t even want to be a person today. 

“In a minute.” Mickey says gently and with the same amount of care that Ian had in his voice when calling him his husband. 

“I feel like shit.” Ian decides to be honest with him. Whispered into the space between them so only Mickey can hear. He doesn’t know how to explain that having a job that means something is the only way he’s not going to feel like shit. He doesn’t know how to explain that having a purpose and doing something will help. He doesn’t want Mickey to think that he doesn’t love him or that Mickey’s not doing enough. Or that Mickey’s love isn’t enough. Mickey’s love is the only reason he opened his eyes today and it’s more than enough but he wants other things too. 

“I know.” Mickey says just as quietly and Ian can tell that Mickey’s not just saying he knows to what Ian said but to everything he didn’t say too. Of course Mickey just knows without Ian having to say a word.

“I miss being an EMT.” It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. He had his dream then he lost it. Just like his dream before that. It’s why he’s so scared of losing Mickey now too. Mickey is the big dream. His longest dream. He’s lost this dream before, more than once and now he’s got it back just to be terrified this will be taken from him too. 

“Yeah.” Mickey doesn’t tell him that it’s possible for him to get it back. He doesn’t tell him to give it up. He doesn’t tell him anything except for  _ yeah _ . Mickey just lets him be sad about it for a minute and that’s exactly what Ian needs right now. To just feel fucking sad. 

“I don’t want you to go back to prison.” If he’s laying it all out on the table then there’s the big one. If Mickey’s letting him feel what he needs to feel, say what he needs to say then there it is.

“Okay.” Mickey leans forward and kisses him so gently like he’s promising him that he’s not going anywhere. 

“You can’t go back to fucking prison, Mick.” Now he needs him to say something. Now he needs him to actually say he’s not going anywhere. That he rings on their fingers and the life they’re trying to have means something to him. 

“Not something I have control over, man.” He’s being honest and Ian appreciates it even if it does make his heart speed up. 

They’re quiet for a minute then Mickey kisses his shoulder. Sits up and leans over Ian to grab the pills on the nightstand. He gives Ian a sympathetic look before handing them to him along with the glass of water that’s sitting there. 

Ian stares at the pills for a moment. Wondering what the fuck the point is. Why does it matter if he’s not going to get out of bed. If he’s not going to be anything right now but then he looks at Mickey and those questions disappear. He takes them even if they are harder to swallow than usual and lays back down. 

“Can you just -” He cuts himself off. He’s bad at asking for shit. He’s bad at needing things from Mickey. 

“Yeah, roll over.” Ian lets out a breath, thankful that Mickey once again knew what he needed. 

Ian lays on his side and Mickey lays behind him. Mickey’s arm around Ian’s waist and finds his hand, fingers intertwine while Mickey gives a kiss to Ian’s back.

They breathe at the same time. Ian’s safe. He feels loved. It’s not going to fix everything but it’s still nice. 

“You should get this covered up. Tired of seeing fuckin’ tits.” Ian can feel Mickey’s breath tickle the back of his neck when he talks. It makes him want to laugh.

“Maybe you can design something for me.” Ian says quietly, staring at the sketchbook on the pile of clothes in front of him. Mickey’s a great artist. He doesn’t even care what it is, he just wants his husband’s art on him to cover up the stupid tattoo with the sad story. 

He can’t see Mickey’s face but he can tell that he’s smiling and maybe even blushing just a bit. It’s really fucking cute. He’s really cute. 

He feels so tired and he’s not sure sleep can fix it but at least with Mickey’s arms around him, it feels like he can fall back asleep now. 

He almost is when he hears a truck pull up outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! again, it's not my favorite that i've written but sometimes you just need to write a morning scene. comment and kudos if u wanna! i hope everyone is staying safe! 
> 
> twitter: ianlovebot  
> tumblr: sandymilkovich


End file.
